Crimson storm
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: The story of my OC, Rika Kanji a former soul reaper who fakes her death and befriends Ichigo and company before he became a soul reaper. She seems like a normal teenaged girl, but Rika has a secret that can ultimately help the soul reapers or destroy them
1. a new life

Konichiwa, FoxCat here! Yeah I just found my notebook with my notes on my Bleach OC, Rika Kanji. She's a part of my Bleach/Naruto crossover story "Two Hearts, One Soul". So this is Rika's story or what I came up with for her. Enjoy and yeah I don't own Bleach, just the OC's!

_Flashbacks_

"_**Inner Hollow"**_

"**Hollows"**

'_Thoughts'_



The clouds overhead threaten the battlefield with rain as a small team of the most fearless soul reapers battled a Hollow. Rain started to fall as yet another minor squad member of squad 11 was devoured by the Hollow. Among the men was a solo girl. She looked to be in her teens with red hair and green eyes. She held no fear in her heart, for this was her idea in order to save the Soul Society. She was Rika Kanji the sixth seat member of squad 11 and the seal for the mysterious Sogyoku.

Rika ducked as the Hollow took another swing at them with its fist. Two men jumped back away from the hollow's fist. Rika looked at them it was Ikkaku and Kohaku, the third and fourth seat members. Rika smirked at their laugher as they charged at the Hollow.

Rika attacked as Fire covered the area. A flashed grabbed Rika replacing her with a gigai of her with a mod soul in it. Rika watched as her comrades cried over her doppelganger's death. Rika didn't bother wiping the tears away as she turned around to face the mask army. Most of them said nothing to the girl as they walked away from the battleground. One did stop and ran back to Rika. She giggled as her goggles fell down a bit because of her wet green hair.

"Cheer up Rika! As long as Azien can't get that sphere thingy then everything is a okay!" She hugged the red head. "Sides I get to hang out with an old friend of mine!"

Rika smiled weakly as the girl's grin beamed, "Thank you Masairo."

4 years later

"Jinta help me out here and stop dreaming about being a baseball player for one minute and do your job!" Rika yelled at the young boy, who was swinging his broom around as if it was a baseball bat.

"Man, you are a pain." Jinta muttered as he walked over to her.

"What was that?" Rika cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Nothing! I mean what can I do to help?" Jinta quickly answered.

"Why don't you help Ururu with those boxes." Rika pointed out the black haired girl.

"Oh alright." Jinta huff and turned around to come face to face with a black cat. "What do you want Moocher?"

"Jinta get going!" Rika huffed at him as the red headed boy ran off. "It's good to see you back Miss Yoruichi."

Rika greeted the cat as the cat transformed into a beautiful dark skinned woman. Yoruichi helped Rika carry in the last boxes. Rika started unpacking the boxes as Yoruichi got dress.

"Rika how would you like to go on a mission?" Yoruichi asked.

"A mission?" Rika questioned.

"You remember your first captain, right?" Yoruichi asked her.

"How could I forget Captain Kurosaki, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"He has a son with a high amount of spiritual pressure." Rika turned towards the newcomer.

"Let me guess you want me to keep an eye on him for awhile?" Rika asked the blonde man as he put on his hat.

"That's right." He answered her.

"Great so where am I going exactly? Oh, better yet who am I suppose to be?" Rika huffed at the two.

"Well you get to go to high school, Rika."

"Oh that's just peachy Urahara." Rika huffed.

"Its ether that right now or you can go back with Hiyori and the vizards for a few more months." Yoruichi told her.

"Oh wait isn't Little Kurosaki in the same class as that Quincy boy? This could be fun." Rika smiled as she grabbed the schoolgirl outfit. "I should really shakkaho your ass right now Urahara."

"Have fun now Rika!" Urahara waved her off ignoring her last comment. "Study hard and make us proud!"


	2. complications

Rika walked to school when she spotted the orange haired boy that she was sent to keep an eye on. "Hey Ichigo wait up!" she yelled as she ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Rika." Ichigo said as Rika caught up with him.

"So have you heard about the strange attacks there have been?" Rika asked him.

"Yeah, do you really think its someone attacking us?" Ichigo asked her.

"You want my true thoughts? I think its some kind of a scam." Rika told him as they walked to their classroom.

"Good morning Ichigo!" The two looked up to see their crazy brown haired classmate.

"Hey Keigo." Ichigo greeted him as he kicked Keigo to the ground.

Rika suddenly fell against the wall causing Ichigo to look over at her.

"Are you alright Rika?" He asked her.

"Yeah I just got light headed just now." She smiled at him. "Looks like you have another one." Rika pointed to Ichigo's left shoulder.

"Great. What the hell do you want?" Ichigo turned to the spirit.

"_Hello I'm Rika Kanji and I just moved here." Rika introduced herself to the class._

"_Hey the name's Ichigo." The boy next to Rika's desk introduced himself._

"_Nice to meet you Ichigo." She smiled at him, "By the way do you always have spirits hanging around you?"_

"_Wait you can see him?" Ichigo questioned her._

"_Yup I've been able to see spirits since I was about seven and you?" Rika told him._

"_It would be around the same time for me." Ichigo told her._

Ichigo, Rika, and Keigo walked into the classroom to be greeted by their other classmates.

Later that day, Ichigo found himself fighting against some punks who were skateboarding.

"Alright you want to tell me what you see?" Ichigo asked them as he pointed towards a lamppost behind him.

"A vase of flowers." One of them answered.

"And what's different about it?"

"We must have knocked it over when we were skateboarding."

"That's right and why do you think it was placed there?" Ichigo kept asking them questions.

"Someone must have put it there in memory of a person who died here."

"That's right now beat it!" Ichigo yelled as he punched the first guy again.

As the punks left a young girl soul appeared behind the lamppost as to be hiding behind it. Ichigo scratched his head as he walked back to the flower vase. The girl watches him as he picked the vase up.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said as he smiled at her. "I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow."

'Thank you." The girl soul smiled back at him.

Rika smiled as she came out of her hiding place after Ichigo left. "Here." She said to the girl as she put some new flowers in the vase that Ichigo left.

"You didn't have to do that Ichigo would have come back tomorrow with some new flowers for me." The girl soul said to Rika.

"I know." Rika said as she felt something coming.

Rika turned around as if she was looking for something and just started to stare.

"Um, Miss? Is something wrong?" the girl asked Rika.

That's when Rika saw it, a hollow. "Get down!"

Rika pushed the girl soul to the ground as the Hollow's claw rushed passed them. Rika and the girl got back up as the Hollow roared.

"What is that?" The girl asked as she grabbed onto Rika's leg.

"It's a Hollow. An empty soul that eats other souls in order to survive." Rika explained to the girl.

"So it wants to eat me?" the girl asked clutching Rika's leg tighter.

"No, I think he's after Ichigo." Rika answered her as the Hollow laughed.

"**I smell a soul reaper standing in front of me!" **The Hollow seemed to lick its lips as it looked down at Rika, **"Brother go after the other one. I'm going to enjoy this girl and the soul reaper here."**

Rika gasped she didn't even sense the other Hollow, that jumped pass her and the girl. Rika watched as the second Hollow ran towards Ichigo's house. Rika suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

'_The Sogyoku! It is acting up again so the Hogyoku must be near!' _Rika thought as she searched out the other soul reaper. _'I just hope I can still fight this Hollow before I have to get out of here.'_

"**Heh, come on little Soul Reaper. Release yourself from that prison of a fake body." **The Hollow slammed his hand down where Rika had been standing. **"I've always wanted to try a female soul reaper, for I heard they were taster than the males."**

Rika gritted her teeth as she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure spike a bit. _'Karin and Yuzu must be in trouble due to that other Hollow.'_

"Hey girl, get out of here if you don't want to be eaten by this monster." Rika ordered the girl soul to run. "Hado 31 shakkaho!"

"**Heh, heh, heh. Guess I was right you are a soul reaper." **The hollow laughed as he rubbed his mask.

"Shoot I've been in this gigai for too long. I'm too human to attack effectively without a release chant." Rika cursed as the Hollow stepped on the vase of flowers.

Rika started to run towards Ichigo's house. _'Idiot why are you running towards Ichigo's house?!' _She asked herself, _'Maybe it's because you know that the soul reaper with the Hogyoku is there.'_

"**Fight me you little soul reaper! Or was that little attack all you had?" **the Hollow attacked Rika again.

"Nope, Hado 31 shakkaho!" Rika took aim with her kido spell and nailed the Hollow right in the eye.

The Hollow bellowed in pain as it left. Rika sighed as the hollow left. Soon after that Ichigo's spiritual pressure surged even higher than it did before.

"What the hell is happening?!" Rika asked as she weakly got up and ran towards Ichigo's house.

Rika collapsed a block away from Ichigo's house. She couldn't move as if she had been attacked with a restraint kido spell.

"Ichigo…" Rika whispered as she looked towards his house to see the other Hollow with Yuzu in his hand.

Ichigo rushed out and stopped looking towards Rika as if he had felt her before he turned back to the monster with his sister. Ichigo hadn't seen her. Rika watched as Ichigo attacked the hollow only to be knocked back by it.

"Ichigo get out of there!" Rika tried to yell at him.

Suddenly the soul reaper cut off the Hollow's arm. Rika gasped as she recognized the soul reaper. It was Rukia Kuchiki!

'_So Kisuke chose Rukia to hide the Hogyoku in. I have a bad feeling about this.' _Rika thought as she watched Ichigo catch his sister.

"Don't lose your focus! This hollow hasn't killed any of your family yet." Rukia told Ichigo.

"Wait but didn't you tell me that Hollows attack humans to eat their souls? Then why did it attack my family for if it didn't want a snack?" Ichigo asked.

"That's because the Hollow is after you Ichigo." Rika whispered as she desperately tried not to pass out.

"Hollows wander searching for humans with high spiritual pressure to fulfill their hunger for souls, but I've never seen anyone release a binding spell like you did nor a human with such high spiritual pressure." Rika heard Rukia explain it to Ichigo. "For that reason I believe that you are this Hollow's target."

"You mean that this whole thing is my fault?" Ichigo asked her. "It came after me that's the reason it attacked my family? It only wanted me. This is all my fault…"

"Wait I didn't mean it…" Rukia tried to re-explain herself as the Hollow attacked her.

"Soul Reaper?!" Ichigo watched as Rukia was hit by the hollow.

Rika moaned as she tried to get up, "Please Sogyoku let me help Ichigo. Stop reacting to the Hogyoku inside of Rukia." She begged as the Hollow roared at Ichigo.

Rika managed to stand up only to find herself in a restraint. She looked up to find Kensei, Mashiro, and Yori standing in front of her.

"You know better Rika!" Mashiro pouted, "Urahara told us to keep an eye on you and you are breaking the rules."

"Please Mashiro there's no way Rukia can defeat that Hollow nor can Ichigo for that matter! I need to help him!" Rika pleaded for Mashiro to release her.

"Damn that carrot top looks like him." Kensei commented as he watched Ichigo. "No wonder you developed feelings for him Rika."

"Heck Isshin's son is a more colorful version of Kaien who would have thought." Yori laughed as he picked Rika up.

"Yori let go of me!" Rika yelled as Yori slung her over his shoulder.

"You know I can't do that Rika." Yori told her as he started to walk away.

Rika grabbed onto Yori's shoulder with her mouth and bit down. "Ow! What the hell?!" Yori yelped as he dropped Rika.

"Eww Rika you just bit Yori!" Mashiro gagged.

Rika had crawled her way to Kensei's side to see Rukia risk her life for Ichigo.

"Man he is both brave and stupid gotta respect that." Kensei commented as he looked down to find Rika next to him. "What the hell Yori?! I thought you had her!"

"It's not his fault Kensei, Rika bit him." Mashiro informed the grey haired man.

"I am unable to fight anymore, so now all of us can only wait to become his food." Rika heard Rukia tell Ichigo.

Rika muffled her own pain for now she felt Rukia's pain in her shoulder from the hollow's bite. "You idiots! Get out there and help them!" She managed to yell at her restrainers.

"What the hell?!" Kensei turned back around to see a bright light come from where Ichigo and Rukia were.

The light faded revealing the Hollow with his other arm slashed off. The arm fell revealing another soul reaper. Rika gasped at the soul reaper, it was Ichigo. Rukia had transferred her powers to Ichigo in order to let him fight.

"Damn this is getting too complicated." Kensei scratched his head as the sound of clanking wood came towards them.

"Well this looks interesting." They turned to find Kisuke Urahara.

"Kisuke how'd I guess you would be showing up here." Kensei huffed at him as Kisuke fixed his hat.

"Why don't you three take care of Rika while I help out dear Miss Kuchiki out." Kisuke walked passed them towards Rukia.

"Bye-bye Mr. Urahara call us again if you need anything!" Mashiro waved good-bye to Kisuke as they ran off with Rika.

"Looks like you could use a gigai." Kisuke said to Rukia.


	3. disappear

An orange haired girl gave a big yawn as she sat her book bag down next to her desk. She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her boobs.

"Eep!" She squealed.

"Good morning my delicious Orihime!" Orihime's groper greeted her.

"Cha get your hands off of Orihime, Chizuru!" Orihime's attacker was attacked by a tomboyish black haired girl.

"Oh good morning Tasuki!" Orihime smiled at the black haired girl. "Did Ichigo and Rika walk with you this morning?"

"Nah, I don't know where Ichigo and Rika are anyway." Tasuki shook her head.

"Didn't you hear, Tasuki? Ichigo's house got hit by a truck." Muzuiro told her.

"A truck?! Ichigo could be injure or worst de…" Tasuki was stopped by a book bag hitting her in the head.

"Everyone's fine, so no deaths." Ichigo told her as he looked around the classroom, "Hey have you heard anything from Rika, Muzuiro?"

"Nope. I thought she would be here after I talked to your dad this morning, but I guess she's sick. I mean Rika looked pretty pale when I saw her last night." Muzuiro told him.

"That's odd I just came from her house and it was completely empty." Ichigo looked up at the ceiling.

"Guys!" They looked to see Keigo with a black haired purple-eyed girl. "This is Rukia. She's just transferred here."

"Hello I'm Rukia it's a pleasure to meet you." Rukia bowed.

"It's-It's you?!" Ichigo stammered at the girl.

"You know Rukia already, Ichigo?" Orihime asked him.

"Oh right, I don't have my textbooks yet so we will be sharing for awhile, Ichigo." Rukia held her hand out towards Ichigo. "Your name is Ichigo right?"

Ichigo looked down at her hand and read it 'Make a scene and I will kill you.'


	4. a warning

It had been a full two weeks since Rukia came into Ichigo's life and Rika left. Ichigo sighed as he walked by himself late one afternoon. Suddenly he stopped and turned around to find himself looking at the familiar face of his green-eyed friend.

"Rika?" Ichigo asked.

"Hello Ichigo." Rika smiled sadly at him. "It has been awhile. How's everyone doing at school?"

"Good, but where have you been?" Ichigo asked her as he walked closer to her.

"Really? Even Tasuki and Orihime?" Rika asked as she started to turn away from Ichigo, "And Chad?"

"What's this all about Rika? You just disappear all of a sudden yet you know something about me that you aren't telling me." Ichigo scowl faded a bit.

"I know that your house wasn't attacked by a truck two weeks ago. You and your family were attacked by a Hollow, and that a female soul reaper gave you her powers." Rika looked at him as her eyes sparkled from the forming tears.

"So you were there." Ichigo sighed, "I wanted to ask you what you saw that night, but your house was empty and then you didn't show back up at school."

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, but I can't tell you everything." Rika apologized to him. "All I can tell you is that as long as Rukia is around you, I cannot be there."

Ichigo was shocked by Rika. "What do you mean by that and how do you know Rukia?"

"I already told you I can't tell you everything." Rika looked up at him as tears fell down her cheeks, "Trust me I want to but I can't! Just be careful there's someone else at school who knows about you and Rukia."

"You came just to warn me about someone at school who knows that I'm a soul reaper?" Ichigo asked her as he grabbed her shoulder.

Rika nodded.

"Then why are you crying?" Ichigo asked her.

"I told you I can't be around Rukia there is something about her that makes me weak so weak that I could die." Rika told him.

"I know you already told me that you and be around Rukia." Ichigo smiled at her as he hugged her.

"Ichigo?" Rika questioned him.

"Rika, a few days ago I found something important out about my mother's death." Ichigo told her. "She was killed by a Hollow named Grand Fisher."

Rika smiled at him, "So now you know that it wasn't completely your fault."

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"What is it?" Rika asked him as she sniffled.

"I better get home otherwise Rukia's going to have a fit." Ichigo told her.

"I better get going as well otherwise they're going to come looking for me." Rika giggled. "I'm so bad at being good and following the rules."

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked her.

"Some really good friends of my family." Rika smiled. "Don't worry so much Ichigo. I'm sure we will be seeing each other soon. Till then promise me you will get stronger to protect everyone."

Ichigo smirked at her, "Yeah I promise. Oh what was that about someone at school do you know who?"

"He is in our class Ichigo, well I should say your class now. It's Uryu Ishida. Oh and good luck I heard they are posting your class ranks tomorrow."

"Oh great just what I need Keigo whining to me because I have better grades than him." Ichigo sighed as he looked into Rika's green eyes, "So I guess this is good-bye for awhile then."

"Yeah good-bye Ichigo Kurosaki." Rika smiled at him then she gave him a hug, "Thank you for being my friend Ichigo."

"No problem." Ichigo smiled as he waved at her as she ran off.

"So who was that?" Ichigo turned around to find Rukia with Kon behind him.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that." Ichigo said as he kicked her. "It doesn't matter who that was, she was just an old friend who came to say good-bye."

"Some old friend, it looked to me that you have feelings for that girl." Rukia pointed out the fact that she saw Ichigo hug the girl.

"We were just really close that's all." Ichigo told Rukia as they walked back to Ichigo's house.

The next day Ichigo found his classmates gathered outside their classroom. Ichigo sighed when he realized that Keigo was looking at the list.

"Ichigo how could you betray me like this?! I thought we were friends?!" Keigo asked him.

"What's his problem?" Rukia asked him.

"He just saw that Ichigo was 23rd in the class." Muzuiro told her.

"What there's not much to do around here so I study." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Sides I get enough flack over my hair."

"Oh yeah well at least Chad wouldn't to something like score in the top 50 right?" Keigo elbowed Chad, who just pointed to his name.

Keigo and Muzuiro started to scream at the fact that Chad, Sado, was rank 10th.

"We had no idea we were friends with a bunch of geeks!" Keigo yelled as they ran off.

"Oh well they'll be back." Tasuki sighed.

"Yeah well it's a good thing one of us isn't in the number one spot like this guy." Ichigo pointed out the name of the top student.

"Uruyu Idisha?" Rukia tried to read the name.

"Oh that's Uryu Ishida." Orihime corrected Rukia.

"You know him Orihime?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yeah he's in our class." Orihime told him.

"Forget it Orihime Ichigo's got a knack for forgetting names and the faces that go with them." Tasuki told her as she pulled her away.

"Hm, now wait a minute." Ichigo thought as he looked at the list, "Why does that name sound so familiar? Uryu Ishida."

Ichigo looked around, "Now where did Rukia go?"

Just outside Rukia stood with a cell phone to her ear as she tapped her foot. "How come he's not answering?!" She huffed as she sat the phone down.

"Urahara you call yourself a business man, but you are always around when I don't want you and never around when I need you!" Rukia yelled at the phone. "I need Urahara come and look at the soul pager. I mean how am I supposed to know whether or not this thing is broken."

The soul pager started to beep. Rukia ran back inside catching Ichigo as she ran. "Oh, Ichigo could I speak with you in private?" Rukia asked him as she grabbed him and pulled him away from Keigo, Muzuiro, and Chad.

"Huh, maybe it's just me but I think there's something going on between Ichigo and Rukia." Muzuiro commented as they were almost run over by Uryu.

Ichigo growled as he and Rukia looked around a park, "Geez so where is the Hollow?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I don't know! This thing went off so I have to assume that there is a Hollow and report it." Rukia told her.

"Bickering isn't very professional Ichigo and Rukia." The two looked to find one of their classmates. "There's another one coming."

"What? Wait there's another Hollow?" Ichigo asked him.

"How can you not sense such a small thing?" the newcomer asked as Rukia's soul pager went off.

"So where is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Right there!" the newcomer pointed as the Hollow appeared behind them.

An energy bow formed from the cross around the newcomer's wrist. He fired an arrow right through the Hollow's head.

"What the?!" Rukia asked.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo asked.

"I am Uryu Ishida the last of the Quincies." He told Ichigo as he pushed up his glasses. "You really are pathetic as a soul reaper Ichigo."

"How the hell did you know I am a soul reaper?" Ichigo questioned Uryu.

"I am a Quincy and Soul Reapers are my enemy. Remember that Ichigo." Uryu told them as he left.


	5. hollows invade

The next day Rika found herself out shopping with Mashiro and Kensei.

"Oh look Rika there's a outside hat sale!" Mashiro pointed to a small sidewalk shop. "Maybe we can get Mr. Urahara a new hat you know one with different colored strips or how about something new like a bandana?"

Rika laughed, "Mashiro if we get Kisuke a bandana he won't be Hat-n-Clogs anymore. But shopping for a hat for us might be fun."

The two girls started to giggle as they ran towards the stand. Mashiro turned around and gave her pouty lip, "Hurry up Kensei! You're so slow!"

"Don't call me slow just do your little shopping thing and let's get back to the base Mashiro something doesn't feel right." Kensei yelled back at her.

"Party pooper." Mashiro huffed at him as Rika attacked her with a large orange hat. "Hey what the heck?"

Rika smiled at Mashiro as she showed Mashiro the hat with a mirror. Mashiro gasped, "Oh wow this hat is so cute! But you know now I have to attack you with a hat, Rika!"

"Yeah right." Rika laughed as Mashiro dived bombed her with a bucket hat.

Before Mashiro got a chance to show Rika with the mirror a gust of wind suddenly blew through. Rika grabbed on to the hat as Mashiro chased after hers. Something about the sent upon the wind worried Rika and she could sense that Kensei felt the same thing. A hand suddenly grabbed Rika's arm pulling her into the ally way next to the hat stand.

"Ow!" Mashiro whined as she fell on her butt in the ally way. "What was that for Kensei?"

"Seriously Mashiro you didn't just feel that just now?!" Kensei growled at her.

"That was a Quincy Hollow bait wasn't it Kensei?" Rika asked as she looked up with her hand still on the hat.

Kensei couldn't help but laugh at Rika, "Damn with that hat you look just like Kisuke, Rika and yes it was."

"Well that would explain why my head hurts so bad right now." Mashiro said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mashiro stop that unless you want it raw." Kensei ordered.

"Wow Kensei good thing you pulled us into this ally way. It would have been a real problem if any human saw your eye right now." Mashiro told him pointing to her own eye, which was also Hollowfied.

"Idiot you eye is doing the same thing! Why the hell do you think you have a headache?!" Kensei yelled at her.

The two suddenly stopped fighting feeling the tremendous wave of Hollow spiritual pressure. Rika just looked up to the sky.

"This is bad Kensei. That bait caught a Menos' attention." Rika said.

"But that's impossible!" Kensei yelled as he too looked up at the sky.

"That bait was only a small piece of bait, but if it could effect the hollows within you and Mashiro then why not call on a Menos?" Rika told them.

"She's got a point. What are we going to do?" Mashiro asked as a Hollow fell near them.

"Damn this is one big mess!" Kensei yelled as Rika turned towards the street. "What the hell is it, Rika?!"

"That spiritual pressure, I know who it belongs to." Rika told him as Chad ran pass them.

"Don't tell me that that spiritual pressure is his?" Kensei asked her.

"Yep Sado Yasutora also know as Chad. He's one of Ichigo's friends and the one who helped that cockatoo." Rika nodded her head.

"Wo there's another burst of a new spiritual pressure!" Mashiro yelled.

"Any guesses, Rika?" Kensei looked at the red head.

"I'm not sure but I think that was Tasuki. And yes she is another friend of Ichigo's." Rika answered him.

Kensei sighed as he seemed to pull a sword out of thin air. "Mashiro get back to base make sure everyone is okay there. Rika you and I are going Hollow hunting."

"Aw why do I have to go?" Mashiro whined.

"Because I said so or did you forget that I was once your captain?" Kensei looked at her with a spite to kill.

"Fine but don't have to much fun without me!" Mashiro yelled at them as they spilt up.

"Wait up Kensei!" Rika yelled as Kensei cleared a path in the street.

"Rika if that bait really did call a Menos the Soul society will have squad two swarming this place like flies on a piece of rotten meat!" Kensei informed her.

"I know that! Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Rika yelled as she attacked the hollows. "But I thought we were to lay low and not get involved with Ichigo and Rukia!"

"All it takes is one shitty soul reaper to spot Rukia for it to be all over and Azien wins!" Kensei told her as he pulled off his forming hollow mask. "Damn bastard! Stay down you dog!"

"Kensei Look out!" Rika warned him as a group of hollow rushed for him.

Kensei smirked, "Bring it on Hollow Scum!"

Suddenly a blur flash of colors flew pass Kensei attacking the Hollows. Kensei's smirk faded as he saw who it was. A blue haired man with three swords and a half hollow mask on his face.

"Damn Yori! What the hell are you doing?! And you even released your Zanpakuto?!" Kensei yelled at him.

"Like I was going to let that little Kaien look a like have all the fun!" Yori yelled as he laughed wildly.

"He's about to loose it isn't he?" Rika asked Kensei.

"What else does Yori have left to loose?" Kensei muttered as he grabbed Rika and pulled away from another Hollow. "Yori leave those hollows and come on!"

"Hm?" Yori raised an eyebrow at Kensei. "Sorry boys I can't tango right now. Suiton Daibakufu!" Yori attacked the Hollows as he raced after Kensei and Rika.

The three made it to the school grounds to find the Hollow attacking Tasuki.

"That girl being attack is that the Tasuki girl you spoke about earlier?" Kensei asked Rika.

"Yeah and the one she's attacking is Orihime her best friend." Rika told him as Yori started laughing again.

Kensei sighed as he hit Yori in the stomach with the butt of his Zanpakuto. "I'm going down there."

"Wait Kensei I can sense Orihime's spiritual pressure and it's about to burst." Rika told him as she put her hand out to stop him.


	6. heavenly flower

"What Tasuki said was wrong. Who ever hurts her will answer to me!" Orihime yelled at the hollow as six fairies flew around her.

"What the hell are those things?" Kensei asked.

"I'm not sure, but Orihime's spiritual pressure burst just like Chad's did." Rika told him. "Could their spiritual pressures been affected by Ichigo?"

"Why the heck are you asking me?" Kensei snapped at her.

"I was just tossing the question out there baka." Rika glared at him as they watched Orihime.

"**Oh and are those six things flying around suppose to be your weapon?" **the hollow asked her.

"Who are you guys?" Orihime asked the six fairies.

"Hi there, Orihime!" One landed on her shoulder, "We are your Shun Shun Rikka. We are your power."

"Wow, can everyone see you guys?" Orihime asked.

"Stupid girl she doesn't understand." Yori commented.

"Baka did you understand what happened to you the first time you Hollowfied?" Kensei asked him.

"Oh, good point."

"Nobody but people like Ichigo can see us." The fairy answered her.

"People like Ichigo?" Orihime questioned the fairy.

"Yep like Ichigo after all it was because of Ichigo that we were born." The fairy told her as another fairy kicked her.

"This isn't the time for your easy going introductions!" The male fairy told the other one.

"Ow that hurt Tsubaki."

"Well at least we know that the one with attitude is Tsubaki." Kensei commented.

"He's a lot like you Kensei. I have a feeling he's the attacker." Rika stated her thought.

"It's not necessary for you to know what we are and where we came from. What you need to know is how to use us." Tsubaki told Orihime.

"That's right!" Three more flew in her face. "Our power is to create a shield that rejects things from harming you and those you wish to protect. To use us you need to say our incantation."

"Incantation?" Orihime looked confused.

"Here it comes!" Tsubaki pointed out the hollow.

"Right!" The three fairies flew towards the advancing hollow.

"Just stay calm, Orihime." The first fairy spoke to the orange haired girl. "You need to say their incantation so repeat after me. Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily."

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily…" Orihime repeated their names.

"Santen kesshun, I reject!"

"Santen kesshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled as the three formed an orange triangle shield in front of her.

"Now it's our turn!" The first fairy told her as the last one flew up. "We have the ability to create a shield and repel damage within that shield. Now Orihime repeat our incantation. I'm Shun'o and she's Ayame."

"Shun'o, Ayame…" Orihime repeated their names.

"Souten Keshun, I reject!" Shun'o said.

"Souten Keshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled a bit louder than the last time.

The two formed a shield around Tasuki and started to heal her wounds.

"Oh Tasuki." Orihime started to get teary eyed.

"This is no time to be crying, Woman!" Tsubaki yelled at her. "Finally it's my turn. I create a shield rejecting both sides. In short I create a shield that slices the enemy. Now say it woman, I'm Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki…"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject! I reject!" Orihime yelled as Tsubaki flew towards the hollow.

The hollow was sliced in two. "I did it!" Orihime yelled as she collapsed.

"Orihime?!" Shun'o called out to her. "Oh my, I guess using all of us at once was too much for her."

The six flew up into the air, "You did well Orihime. Till next time." Shun'o said the girl as they returned into her flower hairpins.

"Interesting." Kensei commented at what the three had just watched as Kisuke Urahara and Tessai came onto the battlefield.

Rika watched as Kisuke and Tessai left with Orihime and Chad. She sighed as she looked up at the crack in the sky. "I have a bad feeling."

"Hey are you coming, Ri?" Yori yelled at her snapping her out of her thoughts as Yori and Kensei jumped down from their hiding place.

Yori and Kensei suddenly turned towards Tasuki as she groaned. Her eyes flashed open and she bolted up.

"Orihime!" She yelled looking around for Orihime.

"Relax your orange haired friend is fine. She is no longer in harms way." Kensei told her.

"What?! Who are you and why does blue boy there have half of a mask like that monster?" Tasuki asked him, "Also where is Orihime?!"

"Calm down Tasuki." Rika finally spoke up causing Tasuki's eyes to widen.

"Rika?!" Tasuki whipped her head around to find her red haired, green-eyed friend standing there.

"Long time no see." Rika smiled, "Don't worry Tasuki, a friend took Orihime to a safe place."

"I guess I couldn't protect her after all." Tasuki sighed looking at the ground.

"Don't sell yourself out just yet." Kensei told her.

"**I smell the blood of something good! Oh and soul reapers! I love soul reapers!" **Another hollow appeared.

"Rika get Tasuki out of here!" Yori yelled at the red head.

"Come on Tasuki we have to let those two take care of the hollow!" Rika yelled as she grabbed onto Tasuki's arm and started to run away.

The two girls were stopped by another Hollow. They turned to go a different way only to realize that they were surrounded by Hollows.

"Now what do we do?" Tasuki asked.

"Fight the best we can." Rika sighed, "Tasuki stay behind me. Hado 31 Shakkaho!"

Tasuki gasped as a fireball shot out from Rika's palm at one of the Hollows. It hit the Hollow right in the middle of his head. It bellowed in pain as Rika shot two more Shakkaho at it destroying it.

"Shoot." Rika muttered, "Kensei! I don't have enough fire power here to keep these Hollows back!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?!" Kensei yelled at her as he pushed back a hollow.


	7. forgotten sorrow

"**I smell the blood of something good! Oh and soul reapers! I love soul reapers!" **Another hollow appeared.

"Rika get Tatsuki out of here!" Yori yelled at the red head.

"Come on Tatsuki we have to let those two take care of the hollow!" Rika yelled as she grabbed onto Tasuki's arm and started to run away.

The two girls were stopped by another Hollow. They turned to go a different way only to realize that they were surrounded by Hollows.

"Now what do we do?" Tatsuki asked.

"Fight the best we can." Rika sighed, "Tatsuki stay behind me. Hado 31 Shakkaho!"

Tasuki gasped as a fireball shot out from Rika's palm at one of the Hollows. It hit the Hollow right in the middle of his head. It bellowed in pain as Rika shot two more Shakkaho at it destroying it.

"Shoot." Rika muttered, "Kensei! I don't have enough fire power here to keep these Hollows back!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Kensei yelled at her as he pushed back a hollow.

"To hell with it!" Yori yelled, "Rika, girl get ready to run. I'm going all out!"

"What the hell, Yori?" Kensei yelled at him as Rika looked at him confused.

Tatsuki gasped as the monster mask on Yori's face started to spread covering his whole face. She watched in a strange mix of horror and confusion as the other male pulled out the smallest black blade she's ever seen.

'_What the heck is going on here? Who are these two men? And why is Rika with them?' _Tatsuki thought as Rika grabbed onto her arm.

"Don't worry Tatsuki." Rika gave her a warm smile, "You can trust me. I made a promise to myself and to Ichigo, that I would protect those who are close to him and me."

Tatsuki nodded her head staring at Rika's smile. Somehow she knew she could always count on Rika when she smiled like that, for Rika's smiles were just like Ichigo's small and few in number. The next thing Tatsuki saw was a dragon made completely out of fire rushing pass her and Rika. The girls watched as the Hollows in front of the burned to a crisp. Right after that they ran. When they finally stopped running they were in the park. Tatsuki stood with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath while Rika scanned the area.

'_Is it just me or is Rika really pale?' _Tatsuki asked herself as she watched her friend.

Suddenly Rika collapsed just as the color returned to her cheeks.

"Damn it." Tatsuki muttered under her breath as she rushed to Rika's side.

Tatsuki checked Rika's vitals and let out a sigh of relief. Rika still had a pulse and was breathing even though it was a bit shallow and heavy. Not only that she was burning up. Tatsuki looked around for anyone who might be around that could help out. In the distance she saw her classmate Uryu Ishida with a bow and arrow that looked like it was made out of blue fire and a slightly blurry figure in black with orange hair!

'_Could that be Ichigo? What's going on here?' _Tatsuki questioned her eyes as another familiar face came into her view. _'Oh great the only help I get out here is Keigo who seems to be focusing on Uryu and the blurry Ichigo.'_

"Asano!" Tatsuki yelled at her brown haired classmate.

Keigo turned around and looked shocked that Tatsuki would be calling him, "Hm, What's up Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki's vein twitched at Keigo's flirty tone of voice, "Get over here and help me out." Tatsuki motioned for Keigo to come over to her.

When he did his eyes widen at the sight of Rika passed out on the ground, "Wo what the heck happened to Rika?"

"Um…" Tatsuki wasn't sure how to explain all of what happened to her and Rika. "I'll explain later. Something tells me we need to get Rika out of here."

Keigo was listening to Tatsuki as he looked back at the battle that seemed to be playing out with another one of their classmates, Uryu Ishida, and a blurry orange haired figure in all black.

"Asano! Are you even listening to me?" Tatsuki yelled at him.

Keigo turned his attention back to Tatsuki and Rika, "Yeah my sis is out of town for the week on some school trip. We can take Rika to my place for now."

The two heaved Rika up and onto Keigo's back. Both gave one last look towards Uryu and Ichigo before they headed to Keigo's place.

No more than an hour later Rika started to stir. She opened up her eyes to realize that she was no longer in the park, but in Keigo's living room. Rika sighed as she slowly sat up on the couch to find Mizuiro sitting in chair next to the couch texting away on his cell phone. As if on cue, Mizuiro looked up from his phone and smiled at Rika.

"Oh good you're awake." Mizuiro smiled at her, "Are you feeling better, Rika?"

"Yeah." Rika mumbled unsure what to say to him.

"Don't worry about it. Tatsuki explained what happened to us when we got you here." Mizuiro told her. "I don't quite understand, but she said that it has something to do with the spirits here and possibly Ichigo."

Rika was just about to ask if Keigo and Tatsuki were still there as they walked in from the other room.

"Ah Rika you're alright!" Keigo was the first to pounce on the red head. "I was so worried when I stumbled onto you and Tatsuki in the park! I instantly jumped into rescue mode and heaved you onto my back and carried you here by myself."

Tatsuki then thumped him on the head; "No you didn't! You only carried her three blocks away from the park, which was where we ran into Mizuiro. Then you begged him to take Rika for a while so that you could rest. Luckily for you Mizuiro took pity on you and carried Rika the rest of the way here for you."

"Thank you." Rika whispered.

"What's wrong, Rika?" Mizuiro asked her as he put his cell phone into his pocket.

"I'm so sorry." Rika told them as she started to cry, "I can't let you guys help out. He's already not going to like the help he's getting."

"Who's not going to get our help?" Keigo asked.

"Ichigo." Rika whisper. "I really shouldn't be telling you three even that much. Let's just say that Ichigo's not like most people."

Tatsuki huffed at that, "Of course we already knew that! Ichigo can see spirits. And just within the pasted few weeks I've started to see them."

"Hey, I've been seeing these strange blurry blobs that are starting to look like people. Does that have anything to do with this?" Keigo asked.

"Why don't we let Rika rest up?" Mizuiro offered, "She and Tatsuki have had a long day, and I'm sure that whatever is going on she'll tell us when she ready to. And if Ichigo's involved you know he'll tell us we are his friends after all, right?"

"Fine." Tatsuki huffed, "I'm heading home. See ya tomorrow."

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Rika watched Tatsuki leave.

"How am I going to explain this one?" Keigo whined as he collapsed on the floor.

"Don't worry so much Mr. Asano." Mizuiro smiled at him, "I'll take Rika to my place till things settle down."

Rika smiled at them, "Thank you so much."

"No need for that Rika. You're our friend after all." Mizuiro returned her smile with his own as Keigo was groveling at his feet.

The next morning, Mizuiro, Keigo, and Tatsuki decide that they shouldn't tell Ichigo about what they saw yesterday and what happened to Rika. Somehow they had a feeling that it was bigger than the three of them. The three chatted about it as they walked to their classroom.

"We should just forget about it for now." Tatsuki pointed out, "We'll ask Rika later to fully explain what's going on with Ichigo and how Rukia and Uryu are involved."

"But Tatsuki! Don't you get the feeling that we are being left out of something?" Keigo whined.

Tatsuki didn't answer as she looked at the floor as they walked.

"It's hard to admit but Keigo's right, Tatsuki. Ichigo maybe keeping us out of something he's gotten involved in, but at this point he's also kept Chad and Orihime out not that he would really tell Orihime what's going on." Mizuiro pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Orihime's not the big deal, but you're right Ichigo hasn't even told Chad what going on then there has to be a good reason behind it." Tatsuki agreed as Ichigo walked up being them.

"A good reason for what, Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked what was going on.

Tatsuki froze unable to figure out what to say to Ichigo.

Luckily Keigo jumped in, "I bet Uryu's in some kind of acting group and was practicing his lines in the park figuring that no one would find him there!"

"But didn't you say that you saw a burry figure in all black that looked to have orange hair?" Muzuiro pointed out.

"It could have been any one. I mean Ichigo has orange hair and so does Orihime." The group looked behind them to find Rukia standing there. "Maybe you should ask Uryu what he was doing rather than talk about him behind his back?"

"But that's no fun Rukia!" Keigo whined as Ichigo pushed pass.

'_Could Keigo really see me with all those hollow? There's no way. I could understand Rika seeing me, but she was the only other one I knew of that could see spirits.' _Ichigo thought as he made his way to his desk.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated. Thank for reading, I'll try to work on this as much as I can. FoxCat ya later.


End file.
